Freedom Sends Things Out of Sight
by Kamakaze Kheri
Summary: She was his air, his gravity, his everything.


So this is a little one shot thing for the community Poke Prompts on LiveJournal. The guidelines for writing the story were to put my iPod on shuffle and write a story for the first five songs that came up. I only got fifteen minutes for each song which means that while it might not look like some of my most impressive work, I am immensely proud of it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs used in this story. The lyrics and titles were simply posted so readers can tell which songs were used in this, but if it is proving to be a problem for too many people I will remove the lyrics and such.

* * *

**Take Me On the Floor - The Veronicas**  
_You captivate me, something about you has got me_  
_ I was lonely now you make me feel alive _  
_Will you be mine tonight?_

Green doesn't think he's really felt more alive than right that minute with Leaf. When he can see the blazing look of confidence on her face, the way her eyes seem to sparkle in the harsh light of the stadium, he thinks that really, he could just melt on the floor right then and there. Is she trying to kill him with her eyes?

"Had enough, Green?" she calls across the battlefield as they both return their Pokemon to their Poke Balls, but Green shakes his head. He won't ever get enough of her, ever. Leaf laughs and shakes her head, sending out her next Pokemon and he does the same, except they don't decide to do battle. They just stand there, still as statues, their Pokemon following suit.

Because really, Green just can't take it anymore. He returns his newly released Pokemon and marches across the battlefield so he's right up in Leaf's face, one hand going to trace the soft skin of her arm. And now she's killing him with her touch too.

Green swears the whole room is spinning or slowing or something. It feels surreal, that after all this time she's still standing right there, on his battlefield as if nothing has changed between them, even though it so obviously has. There was Red and there had been her boyfriend for a while and her travels and his bouts of depression and confusion, but here she was and Green was pretty sure that he could take her right there on the gym floor and be satisfied with his life. But his grandfather hadn't raised him to be a savage, hormonal teenager and he knew how to respect woman, especially the kind that could no doubt kick his ass quite easily.

"Hi," she says softly, and it's a huge contrast from the girl who had been shouting at him earlier. It's like a symphony to his ears, with different levels of intensity. That's what he loves best about Leaf.

"Hi," he returns, and he watches with a pounding heart as she stands on tip toes and closes the gap between them and kisses him so gently that Green wants to melt into a puddle (except that's extremely girly and he would never, ever, melt into a puddle). When she steps away Green feels a if he's just shot twelve miles up into the atmosphere. She takes him higher with every breath that he takes.

"I like you, Green," she says, and she has that determination in her voice again, an ever changing instrument. "And if I'm right, which I am because I'm not usually wrong about this kind of stuff, you like me too." And Green can't say anything because she's basically left him speechless and he's aching to kiss her again, to run his hands through her soft brown hair, to slip his hands under her shirt, to touch her, anything. "But, you should know me," she continues. "And these kinds of things are like a game for me. I'm going to Hoenn tomorrow. You're welcome to come."

He wants to tell her he has a gym to run but really, who has been around these last few days besides her? And he could use with a few days off. But Hoenn? His grandfather would like the PokeDex entries but he was still skeptical. He wasn't adventurous like Leaf. He was Green, secluded, boring, careful, hotheaded and loud-mouthed. Red was the kind of person that would allow Leaf to drag him all over the world, but then again, Red was living at the top of a mountain so perhaps he wasn't the best example.

He realizes he's been spacing out and when he looks back up, Leaf's not there. There's just a piece of paper on the floor where she had stood with her PokeGear number and as Green picks it up hesitantly he already knows what he's going to do with it. He shoves it in his pocket with all intentions to burn it in the fire later and heads to his back office to contemplate what his next option should be.

He doesn't need Leaf's number because he knows it off by heart; he has for a while now and he's pretty sure that she knows that too. Green pulls a pad of paper closer to him and grabs a pen, poising it over the paper before beginning to write.

_Grandpa,_

_Going to Hoenn with Leaf for a few days. Say hello to Daisy if she asks and don't worry, the gym will be okay. I kind of figured that I needed a break._

_Green_

**Something For You - Hannah Gorges  
** _I can be red, I can blue_  
_ I can be whatever you want me to _  
_Whatever it is, yeah, I can be for you._

Green figures out pretty quick that whatever Leaf wants him to be, he'll be for her and no one else. He's pretty sure that Leaf knows this too and every morning when he wakes up he prepares to wake up to the kind of abuse that he's accustomed to since living with Leaf but it never comes.

One morning, when she's sick he brings her breakfast in bed but she's curled up under the covers and looks like she doesn't have any intentions of eating the single piece of toast and tea that he's brought her. As if to confirm Green's theory, Leaf mumbles, "'m not hungry," and that's the end of the story.

Green sets the tray on his bedside table and he slides into bed next to her, leaning against the headboard and quickly, Leaf scrambles over to him, burying her head in his chest before falling into a content sleep. With a small smile, Green runs a hand through Leaf's hair, unusual to see without her trademark beach bucket hat. And Green doesn't want to admit it, but Leaf really is the best thing that's happened to him and maybe that's why he's so devoted to her, ready and willing to do anything, be anything for her no matter what.

He muses about different days that they've spent together, how he never used to stutter around her until they started dating. And maybe now he doesn't do it as often as he had a year and a half ago, but he does occasionally, especially when she corners him in the bedroom and she's peppering him with those hot and breathless kisses that leave him making the most embarrassing noises that he won't even admit to himself, let alone Leaf, that he actually makes.

"Green?" The sound startles him out of his thoughts and he looks down to the girl sleeping on his chest and she sighs, huffing slightly and groaning and mumbling about how being sick truly is the most awful thing in the world. "We could have gone to Sinnoh this week," she says. "I battled this one guy from Sinnoh and totally fell in love with his electric Pokemon. I really want one."

"Well, you'll just have to wait," Green says quietly and Leaf grabs at his jeans where they meet his hips. He hisses softly and Leaf giggles because she knows that Green's tired of her being sick too. She's been too tired every day to do anything and if she weren't so protective of him she'd tell him to hire someone, but that's probably not the best of ideas because that girl wouldn't walk out of the apartment without a broken nose, so no. Hiring was not an option.

"You could have gone," Leaf mutters.

"And leave you here?" Green asks, disbelievingly. "I don't think so. This apartment would be a wreck if I left you alone here and there's no way Red would come down off that mountain of his just to look after a friend. He's above that."

"Don't say that," Leaf says. "I love Red and you know that." Green does know that, but it's harder hearing it come from her lips than just thinking it in his head. "I love you more though," she continues. "Some of the stuff we do together, I don't ever think about doing with Red."

Green smiles and hums contently. "Do you really want me to go to Sinnoh and pick you up an electric Pokemon?"

Leaf shakes her head. "I think I'd die here without you. You know I only know how to operate the toaster. Why are microwaves so complicated?" She whines and Green laughs. He'll be her mentor in kitchen appliances for as long as she needs him to be.

**For the Nights I Can't Remember - Hedley**  
_And I do want to love you_  
_ If you see me running back_  
_ And I do want to try_

No one really saw it coming, much less Green. One day she was gone, skipped out of his life like a passing breeze and the next thing he knows she's sitting on his couch in the flat, tears threatening to leak down her face and her breaths coming in short little puffs.

Green's been with a few girls, knows that there are a right time for words and when there's a wrong time, and this clearly the wrong time but he speaks anyway. "What happened?" he asks, and it comes out more demanding than he had intended which resulted in a throw cushion in his face. "Listen, Leaf, that's not what I meant. Well, it was, but... I mean... was it a boy?" He can't believe the last words just came out of his mouth because his last girlfriend taught him that if a girl is crying on your couch it's either because someone died or a boy broke her heart.

"That Falkner guy in Johto thinks he's such hot shit," she says between shaky breaths and sobs. "God. I can't believe I thought dating him was a good idea." But Green knows the truth. The girlfriend before last taught him that if the girl started things off than she probably really, really liked the guy in the first place.

Gingerly, he takes a seat on the couch next to her. "Want to talk about it?" he offers and gets such an icy stare he swears he's visiting Candice in Snowpoint City in Sinnoh. "Erm, alright. Do you want anything?" He tries again, hoping that these were the right things to say.

"Somewhere to stay," she says quietly, and with a pang, Green realizes she had been living with Falkner. "Just for a while," she says, "while I look for another place." All Green does is nod and before he knows it Leaf has thrown herself at him and is sobbing into his shoulder with reckless abandon.

Green's had enough experience to know that he should just sit there and hold her, but he can't help but freak out because Leaf's always had good composure and he's never seen her cry before. He feels like he's intruding on something private and he's as stiff as a board and Leaf pushes away from him, standing quickly.

"I'm sorry," she mutters, drying her eyes and Green knows he's messed up, again.

"No," he says. "I'm sorry, I mean, yeah. I'm sorry." He doesn't really know what to say to her because he's just kind of realized that Leaf really is quite pretty but he knows from the few words that Red has told him that falling for Leaf is crazy.

"You guys would kill each other," he commented nonchalantly and Green was pretty sure that if he didn't get out of that cave and away from Red's freaky psychic mind-reading powers he was going to kill Red, much less Leaf.

"You're welcome to stay," he says. "You can take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch or at the gym or something." But Leaf's already shaking her head.

"It's your bed," she says. "You should sleep in it. I'll sleep on the couch." They exchange a bit more banter and soon they're arguing like they used to, screaming at each other from across the sitting room.

"Stop being a chivalrous prick!" Leaf screeches, throwing a vase from the bookshelf at Green. He ducks and it shatters against the wall and he figures he was going to get rid of it anyway, just not in quite a violent manner.

"Fine," he shouts back. "We'll share the bed!" The silence was so thick that he could have cut it with a knife, and Green wants to slap himself, but Leaf shrugs.

"Fine," she spits out and leaves because she needs to pick up a few things from Falkner's and lets Green clean up the flat because it's a mess now that they've torn through it. Cushions and books and lamps are knocked onto the floor as well as broken pieces of pottery or glass from photo frames.

If falling for Leaf was crazy, like what Red had said, then Green must have been going out of his mind, because secretly he was quite pleased to be sharing a bed with Leaf.

**Cowboy Casanova - Carrie Underwood**  
_He's like a curse, he's like a drug _  
_You'll get addicted to his love _  
_You wanna get out, but he's holding you down _  
_Cause you can't live without one more touch_

Leaf thinks that Green is like a disease for her. He consumes her, swallows her like a curse or a drug and she can't help but feel addicted to his love. Her friends tell her that she should watch her back, make sure she doesn't get hurt but Leaf knows better. Green would never hurt her intentionally and she knows that it's real, that they're real. And she loves that a lot.

One night she's out with her friends for a drink at the bar and they just shake their heads because that look in Leaf's eyes is the one of being way over her head.

"Have you kissed?" one girl asked, and Leaf shot her a "what-do-you-think?" look. She and Green had been dating for the better part of three months, of course they would have kissed.

"Frenched?"

"Made-Out?"

"Had sex?"

"That's enough," Leaf says, standing abruptly and swaying on her feet slightly. She must have drank more than she had anticipated.

"I'd say all of the above," her friend Natalie comments with a giggle, but Leaf feels a burning feeling in the pit of her stomach. She and Green had definitely rounded second base, but she always chickened out at the last second and she knew (just knew) that out of all her girlfriends she was the only one that was still a virgin. Of course, they all thought she'd gotten it off with some boy back when she was sixteen but that was a lie. She was twenty now and was starting to feel a little panicked.

"Leaf?"

The question snaps the girl back into the present and she glances anxiously at her friends.

"She didn't hear _anything_ we just said," one girl said with a sigh. "Is Green _the one_?"

_The one_? Normally people reserved that for first sexual encounter, but the girls couldn't know that she hadn't actually had sex with Bryan all those years ago, could they?

"Huh?" she asked lamely, fidgeting as she sank back down into her seat.

"The one you're finally going to settle down with. You can't be young and carefree forever, Leaf. You're gonna settle down eventually, have a couple of kids."

Leaf's mouth fell open. Did they really think that she was going to just give up everything, _everything_, and marry Green? Her whole life revolved around never staying still, always being on the move. One year here and the next year gone. They knew her better than that.

But maybe she did want to settle down. Eventually, yeah, but her friends were making it seem like they knew that she was going to be with Green for the end of time (and maybe they were) and have kids and grand kids and just live happily ever after.

Leaf didn't work happily ever afters.

"Shove off," she mutters, getting back on her feet. The anger seemed to crush out the drunkness ands he tossed her money on the table before sashaying out of the bar and back towards Green's flat. She'd show them, all of them, that no one was going to tie Leaf down. She may love Green to a point that wasn't healthy, but she wasn't going to marry him in the next two years. Maybe three.

As soon as she gets home, Leaf pounces on an unsuspecting Green and she finally, finally, loses her virginity so she doesn't have to lie to her girlfriends anymore.

**Strangers Like Me - Everlife**  
_These emotions I never knew _  
_Of some other world far beyond this place _  
_Above the trees and above the clouds_  
_ I see before me a new horizon_

"Teach me," Leaf demands, leaning over Green's shoulder as he grooms a Vulpix they were looking after for a friend. It had previously tried to bite Leaf and therefore, not enjoyed her grooming experience. However, with Green things were different. "Why do you get the natural ability to be with Pokemon?" She grumbled, standing and rummaging through the kitchen for something to eat.

Green shrugs. "You're a natural too... just not with Cindy, here." Leaf rolls her eyes. Cinders the Vulpix had now adopted a new nickname and Leaf couldn't stand it. Cindy? That better not be the name of their first kid.

"Whatever," Leaf throws back, pulling a box of crackers from the cupboard and pulling Green away from Cinders who whines in annoyance. "I can whine too," the girl shouts at the Vulpix and Green grins that wicked grin of his as he slips a hand under her shirt before removing it just as quickly. And true to her word, Leaf whines, high-pitched and needy.

"Later," Green whispers in her ear and he feels her shiver against his body.

"Oh come on, Green," Leaf replies heavily. "Teach a stranger like me your masterful ways in the bedroom."

Green laughs as he covers her lips with his and he sighs as she bites lightly on his lower lip, replays memories of the last time they'd actually had a round of sex. Cinders insisted on sleeping in the bed, between them, as if it demanded them to not try and conceive a child (not that Leaf really wanted a kid now. She was twenty, really). But they both missed it, the feel of each other's bodies pressed against each other, the noises they made for each other, the breathlessness of every moment.

Green tugs at Leaf's waist, pulling her closer to him and a smirk plays across his features as she gasps into him before grinding wickedly into his hips, causing him to groan out loud. With a growl, he slams her against a wall and deepens the kiss.

He needs to be with her, by her, near her. She's his air, his gravity, his everything. God, he can't even remember a better life without her, as shallow as that sounds.

"Maybe we could spare twenty minutes," he growls as she hooks a leg over his hipbone, her skirt riding up between them. "Besides, I think we're both wearing way too much clothing for such a hot day." Leaf giggles as he drags her to the bedroom, slamming the door before Cinders gets the chance to join them.


End file.
